<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the future by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342008">Into the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina'>Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Kalex Season: 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt, Super Alex, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hurt Kara leaves to go to Jeremiah's funeral, Alex is ripped away 5 years into the future by her future self where she makes a horrible discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Kalex Season: 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative Super Alex, in this Super Alex is not VR but a future version</p><p>I hope you enjoy part 1 of this 3 part series.</p><p>Best wishes<br/>Tina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex sat there alone in her misery, Kara had just left the apartment with J’onn to go to Jeremiah’s funeral, Alex looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, she knew Kara was grieving too and she felt guilt weighing heavily on her, she shouldn’t have said those things to Kara, she was just… so angry at her father for everything that had happened, Alex knew she needed to apologize to Kara for everything she had said but right now, Alex just wanted to be alone, there was a knock on the bathroom door and Kelly spoke up on the other end “Alex” she gently called.</p><p>Alex shook her head “Just, give me a moment Kelly” she called as she leaned back against the wall and slid down to the ground, she wasn’t ready to talk to Kelly yet, she just wanted to be alone in her misery for a while longer, cursing her father for leaving her again, lowering her head Alex sat there on the floor of the bathroom with a tear running down her cheek, without warning a breach opened up before her, the swirling vortex opening caused Alex to jump before she focused on it curiously when she slowly got to her feet and watched it.</p><p>Without warning a hand reached out and grabbed Alex’s wrist and she was yanked into the portal with a yelp and the swirling vortex snapped shut behind her leaving the bathroom in complete silence whilst out in the living room was Kelly sitting on the couch alone, wishing nothing more than to find a way to help Alex to grieve.</p><p>
  <em>5 Years Later:</em>
</p><p>Alex landed with a painful grunt, she lay there on the ground for a moment with her eyes closed, she could feel the roughness of the ground beneath her, she could hear the sound of the wind and the distant chatter of people, groaning as she pushed herself up Alex wince from the pain in her side from the rough landing and she rose to her feet and found herself in a desolate part of the city.</p><p>Looking around Alex’s eyes raked across the destroyed building and smashed cars, Alex narrowed her eyes as she looked around, taking note of every minute detail and assessing it thoroughly, obviously this was the sight of a great battle, as she looked around she saw a crater and before it was a gold plated plaque surrounded by flowers, slowly Alex made her way over to it slowly, she still hadn’t seen who it was that had dragged her here or for whatever reason, reaching the plaque Alex kneeled and read what was on it.</p><p>
  <em>This sight is where our angel fell</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever in our hearts</em>
</p><p>And beneath the words was the symbol of the house of El, Alex rose to her feet “So… Superman dies” she said to herself.</p><p>“Since when is Superman an angel” a familiar voice asked from behind Alex, Alex slowly turned around and her eyes landed on… herself, standing before her was her doppelganger clad in black with a blue house of El symbol, her hair long though her eyes and though she was smiling, her eyes betrayed the pain she was in as she stood there with unshed tears in her eyes.</p><p>“What is this?” Alex demanded as she glared at her doppelganger.</p><p>her doppelganger just remained silent as she walked over towards the plaque “This is where ‘our’ angel fell” she whispered as she gently touched the plaque.</p><p>Alex swallowed heavily as she watched her doppelganger touch her fingers to her lips and gently placed them against the gold plated plaque as she whispered in fluent Kryptonese <em>‘I love you’</em> before she turned to Alex, slowly her doppelganger rose to her feet “It’s time we talked” she said “Call me Lexie” she said.</p><p>Alex nodded her head as she followed Lexie who span around and was now stood there with her hair tied back and wearing a leather jacket, jeans and boots and she led Alex away, Alex turned around and looked at the plaque “What happened here” she looked around “Where am I?” she asked.</p><p>“Earth 38” Lexie answered “The answer is not what… it’s when” she stated.</p><p>Alex looked at her “When are we?” Alex asked as she followed Lexie away from the ruined section of the city that was destroyed in what looked to have been an intense battle.</p><p>“5 years in the future” Lexie answered as she continued to stalk onwards “You and I are going to talk but first, I need you to come with me” she said.</p><p>Alex followed Lexie onwards as Lexie turned to her and handed her a hoody “Here, put this on, where we’re going… we don’t need people asking questions” she said.</p><p>Alex snatched the blue hoody off her future self and slipped it on “Okay, now are you going to tell me where we are going?” she asked as she followed Lexie onwards.</p><p>“A memorial” Lexie revealed as they headed towards the apartment, Alex didn’t recognize it at all though it was 5 years in the future, maybe this was her new apartment, Lexie grabbed the door and yanked it open “Come on, there waiting… put your hood up too” she said.</p><p>Alex pulled her hood up and she stalked past Lexie who swallowed heavily as she followed, Alex couldn’t help but notice a change in her future self’s demeanor, she couldn’t help but notice how her future self tremble as the elevator climbed to the top, Alex and Lexie stepped out of the elevator on the top floor and they headed over to the door, Lexie turned to Alex and nodded her head “Are you ready?” she asked.</p><p>Alex swallowed heavily “I’m ready” she whispered, unsure of what was waiting for her on the other side.</p><p>Lexie nodded her head “Oh before I forget, take this” she said as she handed Alex a small device, “It’s a mental block, stops J’onn from reading your mind” she said before she opened the door and stepped inside, Alex followed her in and stuffed the device in her pocket, with her hood up and her head angled downwards, Alex took a discreet peak at everyone in the room.</p><p>Everyone was here; James, J’onn, Eliza, Lucy, Lois, Clark, their son, Sam and Nia, Barry, Iris, Joe, Cisco and Caitlyn as well as the Legends… everyone was here… all except Kara.</p><p>Alex came to a sudden stop and Lexie saw it “You see who’s missing?” she asked.</p><p>Alex swallowed as tears spilled down her cheek, it became increasingly difficult to breath “…Please… Please say this is not happening?” she pleaded as she looked at Lexie.</p><p>Lexie smiled sadly as her own tears fell “I can’t… because it is” she pulled Alex over to the far end of the room, there was a table and on it was a picture of Kara and Alex together, Alex smiled when she saw that picture, it brought back so many memories and when she looked at Lexie, she saw that Lexie was smiling and her tears was falling freely down her cheek.</p><p>“What happened to her?” Alex demanded, keeping her voice a low whisper as to not draw everyone’s attention.</p><p>Lexie swallowed heavily “It was our fault” she whispered as she turned to Alex “3 months after Jeremiah’s funeral… I distanced myself from Kara” she admitted “I never spoke to her again since that day I grabbed you from” she revealed.</p><p>“You… you abandoned her?” Alex was getting angry at herself, not a relatively new concept because there were times where she was angry at herself but now was the first time she found herself in a position to actually punch herself in the face, Alex clenched her fists as she glared at Lexie “How could you do that?!” she demanded with a harsh whisper.</p><p>“I was angry, I was angry at Jeremiah and I took it out on her” Lexie replied looking guilt riddled as she gazed at the picture “She was the love of my life, and I pushed her aside” she lamented before smiling sadly “You know, when she died… she forgave me, she told me she loves me… then she kissed me” she revealed “Kara felt the same… and we lost out chance at happiness” she said.</p><p>Alex felt her blood boil; Kara felt the same and because of her future self… Kara died and now they lost their chance to be happy together.</p><p>Alex went to speak when Eliza walked over, Alex turned to her and saw that Eliza looked at Lexie with cold eyes “Surprised you made it Alex” she stated, the harshness in her voice made Alex’s gut twist, was her mother angry at her for not being there for Jeremiah’s funeral, was Eliza angry about Lexie abandoning Kara.</p><p>“Hi mom” Lexie greeted with a sad smile.</p><p>“Surprised your even here, you never came to the previous memorials before” Eliza said.</p><p>Alex struggled to hold herself from throwing up, seeing how much her mother was angry at her, the cold harshness of her mother’s voice and how Lexie’s flinched at her mother’s harshness, Lexie lowered her head “I’ve been here mom, I just… I wait outside and then I come in when everyone is gone” she admitted.</p><p>Eliza turned her gaze to Alex “And whose this?” she asked though because of the hood, she was unable to see Alex’s face “Another notch on the bedpost” she snapped as she turned to Lexie “Kara would be ashamed of you” she said.</p><p>Lexie nodded her head “Your right, she would be” she agreed, she had never been able to come to these memorials alone.</p><p>Eliza shook her head “You know… I’m not angry at you for not being here Lexie, I’m not angry that you refused to come to Jeremiah’s funeral” she said before stepping closer “Want to know what I am truly angry about?” she asked, Lexie nodded her head as Alex watched, afraid that Eliza blamed her for Kara’s death which would be well deserved, Lexie abandoned Kara after Jeremiah’s funeral and wasn’t there for her and now Kara was dead and they lost their chance to be happy together, Alex was elated by Lexie’s admittance that Kara loved her too but pissed that she caused Kara’s death.</p><p>Eliza continued to talk “What I am most angry about, is that after Kara died… you up and left your life, you left me behind alone, I lost my husband and then I lost my daughters…. I lost everything!!!” Eliza’s tears spilled, that did it… hearing that she caused Kara’s death and now hearing that Kara’s death drove her to run away and abandon her mother caused Alex to lose it, unable to breath Alex tore off her hoody and she stumbled towards the door as she struggled to breath,</p><p>Everyone watched as Alex fell to the floor as she tried to make her exit and she was enveloped in darkness, Eliza ran to her side and she checked her over, looking at Lexie confused Lexie gave her explanation, she brough her past self forward 5 years, Lexie turned to the window “Traffic pile-up… look after her” she said before she stalked away and shot off into the sky.</p><p>Alex lay there unconscious and Eliza had her moved to the bedroom.</p><p>2 hours later:</p><p>Alex awoke and found herself laying in bed with Eliza sitting next to her, Alex looked at her and smiled “Mom?” she whispered, tears spilling from her cheeks “Please tell me that was a nightmare, please tell me I’m going to leave this room and find Kara eating the cookies?” she pleaded.</p><p>Eliza smiled sadly as she shook her head “I’m afraid it’s true” she replied “You’re still 5 years in the future” she revealed.</p><p>Alex rolled onto her side and pulled the pillow close to her chest “Please… Please… god let this nightmare end” she pleaded to whatever god would listen to her.</p><p>Eliza placed a hand on her shoulder “Only you can end this nightmare” Eliza replied.</p><p>Alex looked at her “How?” she asked as she focused on her mother.</p><p>“The future is not set in stone Alex, your destiny… your future is yours to make” Eliza said as she brushed her hands through her daughter’s hair.</p><p>Alex rolled onto her back and looked at her mother “What happened that day?” she asked.</p><p>Eliza nodded her head “Well, It started with Lillian Luthor, Lex and Lena” Eliza began and she began to explain what had happened, how Lex had managed to take a sample of Red Daughter he had taken after he betrayed her and left it with his mother as a contingency plan in the event Supergirl defeated him, with that genetic sample Lillian got to work on it to create a new weapon, she pulled Lena in for a meeting and injected Lena with a serum she created from Red Daughter’s blood.</p><p>Alex felt sick, she should have killed Lena when she had the chance, Eliza continued to explain what had happened “Well, after Lillian injected Lena with the serum, Lillian then convinced Lena that Kara’s betrayal couldn’t be ignored and that the only suitable Luthor revenge was for Lena to kill Kara, Kara who was suffering Alex’s abandonment but still fought with everything she had but she eventually died from internal injuries.</p><p>But in her final moments she told Alex how she felt, forgave her and then proceeded to kiss her before she took her last breath and died in a wailing Alex’s arms, as for Lena when she returned home victorious to Lillian and Lex, Lillian and Lex then proceeded to stab Lena with Kryptonite knives and left her to die in a pool of liquid kryptonite.</p><p>Kara’s identity was leaked and the city grieved it’s fallen heroine and Alex in her rage hunted down and killed Lex and Lillian after Kara was buried, Alex slid out of bed and stood tall “No… I won’t let this happen” she said determined “How did my future become Kryptonian?” she asked, she was going to end Lex, Lena and Lillian first… she was going to save Kara.</p><p>Eliza shrugged “I don’t know, she left after Kara died and I haven’t seen or heard from her again… until today” she said.</p><p>Alex shook her head “No… I’m not letting this happen” she stormed out of the bedroom, Lexie was sitting on the couch cradling the picture in her hands when Alex stormed out “How did you do it?” she demanded.</p><p>Lexie looked at her before she pulled out a folded piece of paper “Here” she said as she handed Alex the folded piece of paper, Alex unfolded it and found it was a formula.</p><p>“This is the formula you used to make yourself Kryptonian?” Alex asked as she glared at her future.</p><p>Lexie nodded her head “It is” she answered as she rose to her feet “The genesis chamber at the fortress will provide the genetic material needed to create the formula” she revealed before looking at Alex with hope “Please… be better than we were, be better than I am” she pleaded.</p><p>Turning around Alex hugged her mother tight “I promise… I won’t let Kara go” she said.</p><p>Eliza smiled as she nodded her head “Go” she said, Lexie grabbed the time device she had used to pull her past to this time period and she pressed the button, the breach was ripped open and the swirling vortex stood before Alex who gazed at the picture on the table and with a smile, Alex leapt into the portal and it snapped shut behind her.</p><p>Eliza walked up to Lexie’s side and pulled her into a tight hug where Lexie proceeded to break down, her tears spilling as she held onto Eliza.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Present Day:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Alex grunted as she slammed into the bathroom floor, groaning painfully Alex rolled onto her back and she gazed at the ceiling for a moment before she shot to her feet “Kara” she whispered as she charged off out and to the bedroom where she proceeded to get dressed and she ran off leaving Kelly there alone but with a sad smile, she long since suspected how Alex felt about Kara.</p><p>And she understood… she wanted Alex to be happy and it wasn’t with her.</p><p>Alex jumped on her bike and rode off towards Midvale, Knowing that Kara was no doubt on route with J’onn.</p><p>Midvale:</p><p>Kara upset after everything Alex had said earlier, she chose to fly to Midvale instead of driving because she felt the need to get out of the city fast, Kara walked in and Kara chose to lie to Eliza and said that Alex was unable to attend because she was unwell, Eliza of course didn’t buy it, she knew her daughter wouldn’t come to the funeral and the look on Kara’s face spoke volumes, Alex had once again said somethings to hurt Kara.</p><p>Eliza and Kara sat down and talked, Kara fought against trying to vent out and be there for Kara but Eliza kept pressing, eventually she broke down and tearfully told Eliza everything, Eliza hated that her daughter would be so awful to Kara, Eliza knew that Kara really loved Alex… more than just sisters, Kara never hid that fact from her and couldn’t if she tried, Eliza knew that Kara had been in love with Alex since the beginning.</p><p>Kara and Eliza began to get ready for the funeral and Eliza was heading outside when rode up on her motorbike, turning off the engine Alex ran past Eliza and into the house without greeting her mother, Eliza though knew something was wrong because Alex looked frantic and looked as if she was about to cry, Eliza assumed that it was because Jeremiah and Alex had come to realize that she had hurt Kara.</p><p>She was only half right, Alex had realized she hurt Kara but her tears had nothing to do with Jeremiah though she did grieve for him, Kara walked downstairs and froze when she saw Alex, Alex ran over to her and practically leapt on her, both grunting as they collided and Kara stumbled back, Alex was openly sobbing as she held into Kara tight, tighter than ever and Kara gently cradled her in her arms.</p><p>Alex pulled back and began planting kisses all over Kara’s face and repeating “I’m sorry” Kara closed her eyes as she held Alex tight in her arms but being extra careful not to her Alex too, Alex vowed that by the end of the months… Kara would never have to be careful with her again.</p><p>Eliza stood by the entrance, watching as Alex clung to Kara as if her life depended on it.</p><p>Whatever happened… must have been bad for Alex to be this way.</p><p>Alex and Kara went with Eliza to Jeremiah’s funeral and Alex held onto Kara’s hand as she let her tears fall her father fall but making a silent vow.</p><p>She was done losing people.</p><p>Jeremiah’s funeral was the last funeral she would attend.</p><p>She was going to save Kara.</p><p>She was going to marry Kara</p><p>And above all… she was going to quit hurting Kara.</p><p>But first… Alex needed to talk to Clark and borrow the Phantom Zone Projector.</p><p>Lex, Lillian and Lena have now earnt a one-way trip to the Phantom Zone.</p><p>Alex will do anything… anything to ensure hers and Kara’s happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there everyone</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this part 1</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and looking forward to hearing from you.</p><p>Best wishes<br/>Tina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>